The current technologies for verifying presence of a visiting staff which involve the use of Global Positioning System (GPS) technology to determine such presence are not very accurate. GPS is unable to provide an accurate and immediate reading of location and timing of presence due to its limited capabilities. Another technology for verifying presence uses a Near Field Communication (NFC) tag which is attached to a location to be verified. However, the security of this technology which uses NFC technology as the only way for verification of presence not ideal because a NFC tag even with assigned a unique identification is readily available to anyone who has a NFC reader and can be easily replicated. Therefore, it is imperative to provide a more accurate and secured solution to verify presence.
In addition, in circumstances where a visited party is required to provide additional information, e.g. feedback about the quality of the service or a variable monetary reward for the service rendered. This kind of additional information is usually communicated via phone, text messages or emails to preserve anonymity after the visitation. This method is time-consuming and involves more cost. It is therefore imperative to provide a more efficient way for transferring additional information and preventing the information from being discovered to preserve anonymity and to prevent the visiting staff from developing a negative or positive bias towards the visited party.